


Saving Dean

by Alphawolfofred67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cured Dean, Demon Dean, Evil Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawolfofred67/pseuds/Alphawolfofred67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a wreck. Its been two years since his brothers body disappeared from the bunker. Both Sam and Cas still try to find him while doing other cases. When Sam is seriously injured and close to dying will Dean stop at nothing to still save him or is his inner demon worse than anyone thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It happened to many times to count. Dean had died to many times to count and each time only dug deeper into Sam at the realization his brother was dead. Those words ran over and over again in his mind. His brothers last words. 'Im proud of us' and fell into Sam's waiting arms. He didn't deny the tears that forced their way to the surface as he cradled Dean's broken body. After all that he had said to him, practically telling Dean that he didn't give a damn about him and would have let him die rather than save him.

Only he didn't mean a word of it. He was pissed and knew how to hurt Dean in just the simplest words and he regretted them as soon as they had surfaced. He knew he couldn't take them back and even if he could the damage was done.

Now he set at the table, drinking away his sorrow as his brothers body lay motionless and pale on his bed. He swirled the liquid around. Both guilt and misery eating away at him. How the hell was he going to fix this? Crowley hadn't answered and this time Sam felt utterly alone and out of options.

No he wouldn't, couldn't give up on Dean. He would find a way to bring his brother back. No matter what it costs.

He stared at the half filled cup before downing the rest in one go. Wiping the substance from his mouth, he did the only thing left, the only option, and called for Cas.

"Cas, man I need your help. Dean...Dean's dead. I don't know what else to do..." His plea broke into a sob.

His body trembled with the sobs that were now wracking his body. Unable to form any other words he allowed the tears openly once more. Even admitting the truth was just as worse.

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and didn't even jerk back. Knowing all to well that Cas had heard his prayer. "Sam. I am sorry."

Sam looked up at the angel with glassy eyes. The same angel who had become more than just an ally. He became Sam and Dean's closest friend. Family even. "You broght him back before. Cant your do it again?"

Cas looked at him with sympathy. "I can not. The first time I had orders and my fathers power to help raise your brother."

"So your saying you cant do anything." He asked already knowing the amswer.

"I am sorry..." Cas replied with complete sincerity.

Sam, needing to change the subject, stood from his seat and asked, "What happened? Where were you."

"Metatron. He is where he belongs. Now that my brothers and sisters know what his true intentions were they have no reason to follow him or believe he could ever deliver them back to paradise." Cas answered calmly.

Sam's face twisted in anger. "Before or after that son of a bitch put a blade through my brothers heart!?"

Cas seemed unfazed by Sam's outburst. He knew his anger and anguish. Metatron had informed him himself that Dean was dead and the anger he felt towards him was immediate. "I am..."

"Cas, if you say sorry again I swear to god..." Sam's threat fell. "Sorry is not going to bring him back."

"I know...where is he?"

Sam's anger vanished and was replaced once more with pain. "I carried him here. He's in his room."

"May I see him?" Cas asked.

"Yeah."

Sam led the angel to his brothers room. He opened the door fully expecting to see Dean the way he left him. Pale and sickly looking laying on the bed but the only thing that even proved that Dean had been laying there before was the blood stained sheets. There was no body of his brother on the bed.

"What the hell?" Sam mumbled.

Cas, noticing his confusion, drew his attention to the bloody bed where he assumed Dean had been and was now empty. He drew his eyes together in confusion. "Hes not here."

Sam was looking around frantically. His gaze met Cas's in the same confused look. "He's gone. I put him right here!"

"It was Crowley."

"What?"

"Crowley tricked Dean into getting the mark of Cain. I know only few details about it myself. I understand the blade brings the one bearing the mark a kind of hunger. An erge to kill. I believe Crowley thought he could use that to his advantage. After all it was his intention that if Dean bared the mark that he would be able to stop her."

Sam looked bewildered. "You think Crowley took Dean's body..." He asked, voice almost to low to hear.

"I believe so."

Sam stared at the spot he was positive he laid his brother in. The blood was dried and Sam wanted to turn away from it. He wanted to deny that Dean was dead. That he didn't have to watch him die again. That this wasn't his blood that coated the white sheets but in all truth it was and it made Sam sick.

"Sam?"

Sam hadn't realized Cas was now standing beside him. Staring at him in the same concern Dean would. "Im fine. Lets find Crowley and he's going to pay."

The venom in Sam's tone didn't go unnoticed by Cas. He saw the muscles in his arms rise as Sam's hands were made into fists and the way his jaw clenched tightly. "It will be difficult. I'm sure Crowley doesn't wish to be found."

"I don't care. He's got Dean and if I even hope to bring him back I need his body with me."

"Sam, you and Dean have been down this path before. The consequences are never good." Cas reminded.

Sighing, Sam looked down. "Do you know what I said to him? I pretty much told him I didn't care of he was dead Cas! For all I know he died believing that I meant it!" He paused then once again held his gaze. "I have to make this right..." He added in a whisper.

Cas nodded. "I understand. I will help you. Dean is, after all, my family. Just as you are."

Sam made a slight effort to smile though everything in him was breaking. "I remember he once said that about you to."

In return Cas also smiled. "We will find him."

"Yeah..."

"I must return to my brothers and sisters. We have yet to discuss the matter on Metatron. I will be back." Cas assured with a flutter of wings.

Sam stared at now empty space Cas had occupied then back at the bed with sadness. "Don't worry Dean. I'll make this right." He promised.

He walked to the door, sparing one last glance at the bed before walking out and shutting the door with a soft click.

~~~~~~~~~SUPERNATURAL~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness. Thats all he could see. All he felt. He couldnt make his eyes open. They were to heavy. Then he felt it. A surge of power. It went through his body and to the place where the mark grew white hot and he heard something. Someone talking to him and instantly recognized the voice.

"Open your eyes Dean. Lets go give a howl at the moon, shall we."

Dean's eyes shot open once more as he shot straight up as if he been electrocuted. His gaze flickered around the room. Recognition coming into focus as he realized he was in his room. He picked at his memory, trying to understand why he was here then it hit him. He was suppose to be dead. Metatron stabbed him in the heart. Killed him. Rage. It lit itself on fire at the thought of being brought down by him.

As he gripped it, it was then he noticed the blade was securely in his hand. Fueling his emotion. "You are what youve always hunted Dean. Well one of the things."

Dean's eyes immediately landed on Crowely. "Crowely? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your a demon. Thanks to the mark of Cain that is."

Somehow Dean knew he should be pissed. Hell, he should care that he was a demon. The very thing he hunted but no...he wasnt pissed or did he care. If anything he couldnt feel any emotion and it felt good. He looked down at the blade still wrapped in his hand.

"So what do you say Dean? Embrace your new life or let moose find you and let it all be for nothing?" Crowely insisted.

Dean didnt even flinch at the mention of his brother. Instead smiled. Not one that said 'im alive and cant wait to let Sammy know' but the one that said he wanted to see what he could do as a demon. No more little brother to get in his way. After all, Sam did say if Dean was dead then he would stay that way and to his brother Dean was dead.

When Dean looked back up at the king of hell his eyes were jet black. "I say we ditch this joint and go somewhere less suffocating."

Crowely was impressed with the new change in him. "Then what are we waiting for. I say this is the beggining of a beautiful partnership."

Dean gave no answer. Crowley saw by the way he stood that the Dean that once inhabited that body was long gone and knew the new and improved Dean would be more than a little ruthless. "Why don't you leave moose a little note. I'm sure he'll try to find you." He insisted.

Dean tilted his head like giving it thought. "He is stubborn but I doubt it. Aint like weve been on the same page lately." He answered with venom to his words.

Dean grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote a simple 'let me go' and laid it on the pilliow. If anything he wanted far away from the kid. It wasnt just anger but he felt sonethibg else. Hatred? He knew he wouldnt even hesitate to hurt Sam and to be honest he couldnt find it in him to care.

"You ready squirril."

"Yeah. Lets blow this joint." He answered with a smirk.

He didnt give his room a second glance as he and crowely disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a wreck. Its been two years since his brothers body disappeared from the bunker. Both Sam and Cas still try to find him while doing other cases. When Sam is seriously injured and close to dying will Dean stop at nothing to still save him or is his inner demon worse than anyone thought?

His mind wondered as he waited outside in the impala for Cas to finish with the questioning of a couple who's lost their son. The hunt was for a werewolf and honestly they didn't have any leads. It was a dead end just like it had been with Dean.

The thought of his brother only brought more pain. It had been two years now and Sam was unsure about alot of things. Dean was dead. That was obvious but then his body disappeared and a note was left in its place in his brothers hand writing telling him to let him go.

Cas had helped in trying to locate Dean but he was unable to and it seemed they were lead in all the wrong directions. One after another. So Sam did the one thing he always did. He hunted because the hadn't the answers he needed.

That didn't mean he didn't continue to hunt for his brother but he couldn't let innocent people die either and it wasn't like Cas was a replacement but he needed him if he ever wanted to find Dean.

His attention went to Cas who was walking towards him after saying his thanks to the residents. He opened the door and got into the car. "Ya know Cas I don't think people take you to seriously in that trench coat."

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "What is wrong with my outfit?"

Sam chuckled at the aspect of how they were suppose to be agents but Cas refused to wear anything more than his usual wear. "We are pretending to be undercover. You know agents?" He replied with an eye roll.

Cas ran his words over in his head. "Yes your right. Next time I will dress properly."

The impalas engine came to life. Each time reminding Sam that it wasn't Dean behind the wheel were he should be. Ignoring the ache he felt, he simply replied, "Yeah I think that would be better ."

****••••••••******** SuPeRnAtUrAl *********••••••••****

"No! Please, stop!" The man screamed each time his skin was sliced.

Smiling, his tormenter brought the blade down once more, much harder. Watching as the blood welled up and formed. "You can beg all you want but your getting exactly what you deserve."

The man looked at him in fear. "Your crazy!"

"Am I?"

He put all his force into driving the blade into the mans shoulder with a menacing growl. Only to have him scream that soon turned into a pitiful laugh. "The great...Winchester...who saved people turned into the very thing he hated..."

He twisted the blade. "Shut up."

"Your a pathetic excuse for a demon! And really...you not even that. You were turned not made! Dean Winchester brought down by a miesley mark..."

Dean's eyes flashed a pure black as his anger reached new heights. The only thing in his line if vision was this demon dead at his feet and by his own hands. "Oh whether turned or made im not the one tied to a chair." He answered with a lopsided grin.

The demon's eyes grew wide as he realized Dean was about to kill him and like any other demon, he begged. "Please! Don't kill me! I know things! Things you wanna know!"

Dean rose a brow out of curiosity. "Really? What does a low class demon like you possibly know or even think I have any kind of interest in what you have to say?"

He gave Dean an amused look. "Checked on little Sammy lately?"

The smirk died from Dean's face but was replaced with a laugh. "That's it? Well your wasting your breath."

"He's in town you know. Its strange how you and that quack Crowley sent him in different directions yet he's closer than he realizes." The demon taunted.

Only to be lost words because Dean could care less about anything that involved Sam. He decided that two years ago. Before he became a knight of hell and Crowley's accomplice. "Well good to know because then I can just get rid of him all together."

The demon looked at him in surprize as well as shock. "What happened? Use to each Winchester would leap through hell to save the other!"

Dean eyes were back to their greenish tint. "Yea well times change and so have I."

Not giving the demon a chance to reply he quickly, in a swift yet graceful swing, cut his head clean off. Eyes already turned back to darkness. "I think its time to give little brother a well paid visit."

****•••••••••••******* SuPeRnAtUrAl ********•••••••••••****

Sam closed the laptop in frustration. It was harder to concentrate now a days. He sensed Cas's eyes on him. "What."

"You seemed troubled. Its about Dean?"  
Cas asked knowingly.

Sam let out a tired sigh. "What are we doing Cas. We should be tracking down Crowley."

Cas laid the papers he had been looking at down on the table. "We are saving people. I have tried locating Crowley. He has worded himself from me. We will keep searching but if have learned anything from you and Dean it is that you don't let people die if you can help."

Sam smiled at the angels choice of words. He knew Cas was right. Saving people. Hunting things. It was still the family business. "Your right, Cas."

Cas nodded his agreement. "So when I talked with the parents they said their son was to be meeting a friend of such. That was the night he went missing."

Sam glanced at his papers by the computer. "Yeah, says he was found in the woods, ripped to shreds and his heart missing. The only lead we got is the friend. I say we pay him a visit."

"It says his name is Derik Blake." Cas answered.

"Okay. Ill go check him out. You need some threads." Sam reminded.

"Threads? Why would I need that kind of material? Is it crucial to the hunt?"

As much as Sam wanted to laugh at Cas's reply, he couldn't help but feel slightly irritated. "Clothes Cas. Get a suit!"

"Oh. Yes that would be best I suppose."

"Good." Sam rose from his chair. Already in character and heading for the door. "I'll be back."

"I'll just set here and see what is on the television."

Cas was already turning the TV on. Flipping through the channels, Sam didn't have to see the TV to know Cas had stopped on a channel in pay per view.

Cas narrowed his eyes as a woman's voice came through the speaker about blowing his mind. "Is that even possible? There are some things I still don't understand."

After a moment Cas's expression went from confused and wondrous to wide eyed and nervous. "Oh my."

Sam's grin grew wide. "Porn. It's porn Cas."

"Yes. Just like the pizza man." He mumbled.

Sam remembered that. Cas was hold up with Dean and somehow Cas managed to find a movie involving a pizza guy coming to a helpless girls house to deliver more than just pizza. He gave him one more glance before leaving.

"How can a human be able to get in such a position?" Cas wondered to himself.

****•••••••••••********* SuPeRnAtUrAl *********•••••••••••••****

Sam pulled up to the address Cas had written down and got out of the car. He couldn't quite place it but something felt off. Years of hunting made his senses completely alert. He looked around thinking maybe someone was falling him but no one was there. He rubbed his hand down his face. Get a grip, your losing it he thought.

He knocked on the door. After several attempts the door finally opened revealing a old lady. "Can I help you?"

Sam quickly pulled out his fake badge. "I'm agents Samuel Connor. I'm here on the death of Adam. I understand he is, was, friends with Derik." He answered, quickly shutting the badge.

Her face converted to sadness. "I already gave my statement to the police."

"I understand but I wont be long. Only a few questions." He promised.

She nodded. "Alright. Please, come in."

"Thank you."

He set down on the couch as she set on the other side. "What do you want to know."

"Well where is your son?"

Her eyes went a little wide. "He's not...im not his mother. I'm not sure where he is though he spends most his time at the garage."

"Where is his parents."

"They passed away about a year ago. They were in a car accident and were killed. Derik was devastated. Withdrawn for quite awhile." She answered sniffling.

"I see. Derik was suppose to meet Adam on the night he was killed. Were the meeting up here?"

"No. Derik told him to be at the garage. You see, Derik was working on Adam's fathers truck. He wanted to run things by him."

Sam squinted his eyes. "The garage, where is it?"

"At the far end of town."

"Alright. Thank you for your time. If you don't mind could you write down the directions?" He asked after getting up and shaking her hand.

"Of course not."

After Sam got the directions to the garage, he gave her his thanks and walked back to the impala. Unaware of the eyes watching him from the bushes on the other side of the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a wreck. Its been two years since his brothers body disappeared from the bunker. Both Sam and Cas still try to find him while doing other cases. When Sam is seriously injured and close to dying will Dean stop at nothing to still save him or is his inner demon worse than anyone thought?

It wasn't hard for Dean to track Sam down. He was working a case about a werewolf. It brought up some issues they once dealt with. With Madison and if Dean didn't know no better he felt a little sympathy. He had watched as tears rolled down Sam's cheeks. How he heard the gun going off seconds later. It was the longest wait of Dean's life because he knew how bad it had effected his brother.

Dean quickly dismissed the memory from his thoughts and put his main focus on Sam who, had to give him credit, was still on high alert as he scanned the area around him. Dean hid carefully in the bushes. He hadn't seen the kid in two years and even though he still had the urge to kill and the hatred that came with it, it was good to see his bother alive and well. Well, as well as can be.

Sam walked up to the house. A lady answered the door after several knocks and though looked hesitant allowed his brother in.

Dean waited out of sight until Sam finally came out. This time he noticed Sam wasn't aware he was being watched. That or ignored it. Sam got into the car, his car, he had to admit he missed her but as long as Sam treated her right he wouldn't have another reason for killing him because sure he still felt somewhat for the kid. They were blood after all but he wont give a second thought when driving his blade through his heart.

A wicked smile formed on his lips. It wasn't going to be the happy reunion Sam hoped for when he did make his appearance and as he watched the impala and his brother drive away from him he sunk back into the darkness.

****•••••••••••••***********Supernatural***********•••••••••••••****

Sam drove back to the motel where he found Cas had fallen asleep while he was gone. Hating to disturb the angel but knew they needed to check the garage out, walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

Cas woke with a start. Raising up with wide eyes. Sam rose a curious brow. "Your jumpy." He pointed out.

Cas calmed his breathing and stared at Sam. "Uh, yes well I found an interesting film." He answered calmly.

Sam put two and two together and couldn't stop the laughter that now filled the room. Cas was staring at him like he grew a second head. "Sorry Cas but I've never seen you so jumpy."

"Well with the things humanity think of it is no surprise." He answered.

Sam shook his head. "So it appears Derik's parents died a year ago and im guessing he lives with that women. She said Adam was suppose to meet him at a garage at the end of town. We need to check it out."

Cas said nothing. Without a doubt agreeing with Sam. "I am guessing that is where they were going to meet?"

"Apparently Derik was working on a truck that belonged to Adam's father. She said he wanted to run things by him."

Cas looked as if he was contemplating something before his face converted to confusion. Sam noticed the change in his posture. "What is it Cas?"

"The article said he was killed in the woods but I dont think it was at the end of town."

"So you think she lied? Why? It couldn't be to protect Derik. If anything it was a dead give away."

Cas stood up. "Maybe she was protecting something else."

"Or someone else. Come on. We will check out the garage after we go to the crime scene again. Im starting to think we missed something." Sam decided.

****••••••••••••*************Supernatural*************••••••••••••••*****

Crowley set in his chair downing a glass of whiskey. Everything went as planned. Dean became the knight of hell, his knight and did everything he told him to do. When he had told Dean about the mark of Cain he deliberately left out the part where Cain was unable to bear the mark and decided to take his own life only to be brought back as a demon. He never lied to Dean, not really. Only didn't tell him the full story.

His only concern was Sam who even after two years refused to give up hope on finding his brother. Crowley smiled. Knowing all to well the Dean that grew up hunting things was now one of the things he did hunt and not only that but enjoyed it.

Crowley was interrupted out of his thoughts when the door opened.

"Sir. It seems Sam is in the same town as us."

Crowley cocked his head. "So though I sent him on a silly goose chase, moose somehow ended up in the same town?

"Yes. Cas is still with him."

"Where is Dean?" Crowley asked.

"I do not know. He left earlier after he killed that demon."

Crowley sighed. Already feeling irritable. He knew without a doubt Dean would kill Sam but with Cas on his side they could easily get him back to. Dean may be powerful but the mark does not make him invincible. No. If Sam knew how to cure Dean then he would have to make sure Sam couldn't find him.

"Find him. Tell him to get back here. We can not afford to skip town. We got several deals in progress. Just make sure moose stays away. Understand?"

The demon nodded. "Yes, sir," then walked out.

Crowley stood and walked over to the window. The smirk back on his face. "Well this should be interesting."

****••••••••••••••*************Supernatural************••••••••••••••****

Sam pulled up to the crime scene. It was already cleared out and only the yellow 'do not cross' line remained. Pulling up to it, he put her in park and cut the engine. Cas was already getting out of the car and shut the door, Sam doing the same.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Cas asked.

Sam walked to the part of the ground where blood still covered some of the grass and dirt. "Anything. Something isn't right here."

Cas looked past the clearing. "Maybe we should go that way." He suggested.

"What? Why?"

"I think maybe he was going somewhere else other than the garage." Cas replied simply.

Sam nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. Ok. I think he was going in that direction."

Sam and Cas started walking in the direction Sam pointed out. It didn't look like anything was out there but miles of woods but something did seem off about the whole hunt. Was she protecting someone? Or something and if Derik had requested for Adam to meet him then why so far from the garage? These were questions Sam really needed answers to.

They must have walked a good fifteen minutes when Cas said, "Look. It's a cabin."

Sam had his jaw set. "I guess you were right. There's something here after all."

"We should go inside."

Sam was way ahead of him as he took out his gun loaded with silver bullets. "Come on but be careful."

"You do not have to worry about me." Cas replied as they walked up to the cabin and up the steps.

Sam turned the knob slowly and as quietly as he could to find it was unlocked. He drew his brows in confusion. "It's not locked."

He opened the door. The lights were turned off. He was met with darkness. A feeling of dread came over him. Something was wrong.

Looking over at Cas he said in urgency, "We got to go now!"

Before Cas could question him, the door was slammed shut and he found himself being tossed into the air like a rag doll but not before feeling a white hot pain in his side. He grunted as he the wall with hard force.

"Cas!" Sam couldn't see, he cursed himself for not being more alert.

However, he to found himself thrown into a table. Shattering glass as the table broke under his weight. He lay unmoving and for a moment forgot how to breath.

The lights were switched on. Sam shut his eyes in protest at the harsh light and their penetration. He blinked several times till his sight adjusted.

"Well. I guess your smarter than I gave you credit for." A voice rung out to his left.

He recognized that voice. He forced his head to turn toward it to find the woman he questioned staring at him. "It's was you?"

She smiled down at him. "Well technically no but I helped."

Sam was confused. Seeing the confusion cross the hunters face, she rolled her eyes and added, "I couldn't have you on my sons tail now could I?"

Sam struggled to get to his feet. Though wobbly. "Derik's your son?"

"No. Derik? Well I planned on framing him for Adams death. He would deserve it. Thanks to him my son had to live a life of blood and misery." She explained, her expression gone furious.

"Who...?"

"It's none of your business."

Sam's eyes landed on Cas who was clearly unconscious but what really got him worried was the blood staining the side of his trench coat.

"Don't worry. I only scratched him. He'll live. For now." She laughed.

Sam swore under his breath at the realization he was unarmed. The gun been tossed from his grasp when he went spiraling in the air. He didn't see as she rushed towards him with rather unreal speed before it was to late.

Her fist collided with the side of his face hard enough that it jerked his head completely around and he fell back to the floor. His vision swam in and out. He couldn't keep his eyes open and his last thought was how if Dean was there he would never let Sam live the fact down that he just got laid out by a women.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a wreck. Its been two years since his brothers body disappeared from the bunker. Both Sam and Cas still try to find him while doing other cases. When Sam is seriously injured and close to dying will Dean stop at nothing to still save him or is his inner demon worse than anyone thought?

"Dean. Your back. I take it you weren't devastating innocent women." Crowley said as Dean entered the room which earned him a glare in return.

"I found Sam."

Raising a eyebrow he replied, "Oh."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Only you already knew that." He stated.

Crowley, knowing all to well he was dealing with a pissed off Dean, put his hands up in defense. "Ok so I knew. Then again moose has always been, how you say it, arrogant and most certainly persistent."

Dean took a seat. Eyeing the demon. "Well after today we wont have to worry about Sam anymore. I'll see to that."

Crowley's attention went Dean's arm where the mark was glowing brightly. The mark of Cain fueling the hatred and killer in the hunter. It was pleasing but worrying at the same time. The demon in Dean was getting more strong, more ruthless.

He looked at Dean's face. His eyes black as coal and a smile that would make any demon shake in fear. "Dean. Don't tell me your going to kill him."

Dean stood as he walked over to Crowley. Close enough their noses almost touched. He could sense the evil within the mark and in Dean. "I guess we will have to see. Now won't we." He smirked before turning and leaving the room.

Crowley watched his retreating form. "Well now. He is quite scary." He said to no one in particular.

****••••••••••••••Supernatural••••••••••••••****

It's cold. That was his first thought. His second was that his head was killing him along with his body that seemed to ache everywhere and for some reason he couldn't make his limbs work. It only took him a few minutes to realize the reason he couldn't move was because he was bound to something. A chair. At first he was confused until he remembered why he got knocked out in the first place.

He forced his eyes to open, after several failed attempts he was able to do just that. He blinked to clear his vision. He was in a dim lit room. A basement was his guess. He looked around and his eyes landed on a figure also tied to a chair and it wasn't hard to guess it was Cas considering the trench coat.

"Cas!" He whispered loud enough for his friend to hear.

Cas didn't give so much as a twitch or sign that he heard Sam. "Cas! Wake up!"

Sam was finally rewarded with movement. Cas's head rolled to the side. Groaning he slowly lifted his head up. Doing the same as Sam and blinked until he focused on Sam. "Sam? What happened."

Blowing out a relieved sign, he replied, "She got the jump on us."

"She? Who are you referring to."

Sam felt around for the knife he carried in his back pocket. The perks of having your hands tied behind your back. You weren't fully helpless. "The women I interrogated. She was in on it."

Cas moaned in response, making Sam look up. It was then he remembered the wound in the angel's side. "You okay?"

"Yes. I have had worse. It's only a scratch. This women, is she a werewolf?"

Sam's fingers finally found the knife in his pocket. Thankful she hadn't checked him before. "I think so. I mean she tossed both of us around. That's definitely not normal strength."

Before Cas could reply, a door opened from somewhere above them. Sam looked at Cas who was staring ahead of him. His expression un-readable. Then again sometimes Cas was an open book and others he could completely surprise you.

"Well I see both of you are awake. I never really introduced myself did I?" The woman said as she walked downstairs and stopped to stand in front of Sam.

"No you failed to leave that out." Sam said eyeing her with hatred in his eyes.

She didn't seem to notice. "I'm Rosaline."

"Your a werewolf. So tell me, how exactly did you pull it off." Sam all but demanded.

"Well you are straight to the point. Okay. I'll tell you. Ain't like you are getting out of here." She replied coldly.

Sam remained unfazed though he did know that they had to find a way out of this mess. "Did you kill Adam."

She smiled at him. "No. It was a accident really. You know how hard it is to control the thirst. The hunger when you first start out."

Sam's eyes widened. "He hasn't been a werewolf long."

She cocked her head to the side. "My you do catch on quick. Yes. My son was the one who killed Adam. You know how some things escalate. A tragedy happens and it can be quite to your advantage."

Sam was contemplating her words. He had no idea who her son was. He was sure he had all the facts but then again ever since his brother died Sam went down hill. He didn't calculate the hunts he took on and he missed more information that had almost costed him his life a number of times.

Cas, who was silent till now spoke. "What does this have to do with Derik."

Her eyes went to the angel. "When Sam came to my door I knew he was a hunter but what really was the kicker was that you two didn't even know Derik was a werewolf. I got to say the famous Winchester doesn't live up to his reputation." She answered walking to Cas. "Derik turned Kyle five months ago. Only problem was Derik was sloppy. He left my son to die. He was good as dead so he figured what the hell, let Kyle bleed to death but I found him. I took care of him."

"You know who I am?"

"Who doesn't. Your quite the talk around here. The one who took on the trials. Brought the angels raining down. At least your part of it." Her expression went taunting. "Got your brother killed."

All the air rushed from Sam's lungs. "That's not true."

She walked to him. Placing a finger to his cheek she purred, "Oh but isn't it."

Sam's vision blurred at the unwanted tears building up at her words. Part of it was true wasn't it? The things he said. The hurt he caused Dean when had said them without any feeling.

Cas noticed the hunter in Sam crumbling. Taking her attention off him he asked, "So your not really his mother."

"Maybe not by blood but then again blood doesn't always mean family now does it."

Rosalina looked up to the ceiling. "Well. Kyle's home. You'll get to meet him after all." She said cheerfully.

She went upstairs without giving them another glance. Cas waited until he was sure she was gone until turning his attention on Sam. "Sam, she is only messing with you. It wasn't your fault. Your not to blame for Dean." He tried.

Sam looked at him. Cas frowned in sympathy. He saw nothing but pain and truth of what the werewolf said in his eyes. He looked defeated. Cas hated to see that look on his friends expression but anything he said would go on deaf ears because Sam honestly thought his brothers death was because of him even though he wasn't the one who picked that blade up and stabbed Dean in the heart with it. Forever putting the light out in his eyes. No Sam had said some awful things that did that long before Metatron delivered the physical blow.

Sam didn't reply only held his head down low.

****••••••••••••••••Supernatural••••••••••••••****

Dean couldn't find Sam anywhere. He looked into the motel he was staying at. The clerk said he hadn't seen hide or hair of him in almost four hours. He hadn't seen the impala either. He was starting to feel frustrated. He had better things to do than to hunt Sam and the angel down but it couldn't be helped.

It took him a hour to find the impala, abandoned and left on the side of the road. He stopped and stared at her. His beloved Chevy impala. He remembered when John gave it to him on his eighteenth birthday. He recalled letting Sam drive her once. He let his brother take the wheel while he tool the passenger seat.

[Flash]

John stared down at his oldest, who's eyes shined with happiness as he stared at the impala his father had just given him. "Dad do you really mean it? It's my car now?"

"Yeah Son. Happy birthday."

Dean smiled wide. He couldnt believe it. His first car was a 1967 chevy impala. His dads car. He ran off the porch that belonged to Bobby Singer and didnt waste no time getting in the drivers seat and starting her up. It felt so right being behind the wheel.

He took it out almost every morning when they didnt have a hunt to do. It was nine in the morning and he got up and got dressed. Already in high gear. Sam was in the kitchen up and early. He was studying for a big test in school.

Dean stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a quick bite to eat. "Your up early."

Sam looked up from his books. "I have a test due tomorrow. Why are you up this early."

Dean had his mouth full of toast. "Taking the car out for a spin. What else." He replied like it was the most obvious answer.

Sam's gaze fell. "Oh."

Dean blinked at his brother. Sighing, he finished the rest of his toast and was heading out the door when he decided, "Hey Sam, want to learn how to drive?"

If he knew his brother, Sam was sulking because all John ever gave Sam for his birthday was a loaded gun for emergencies only. Dean didn't like the thought of his little brother holding a gun at such a young age but he knew he would be protected.

Sam's head snapped up so quick it was a wonder it didn't give him whip flash. "You ain't serious." He challenged.

Dean shrugged. "Dad taught me at your age. I think I should teach you."

Sam's eyes lit up and he was out of his seat and out the door before Dean even realized he was hollering at him. "Come on, Dean!"

"Okay! I'm coming."

Sam was in the drivers seat. Dean took a spot in the passenger seat and handed his brother the keys.

He was weary of letting his fourteen year old brother driving his car but the kid had to learn sometime. "You know how to start it, right?"

Sam turned the key and started the ignition. "Good. Put your foot on the brake. That one." He pointed out.

He could already tell his brother was nervous. It reminded him of himself when he first learned to drive. Besides taking out a fence he was a natural pro. "Put her in drive. Then barely let off the brake because she'll row a little bit. Then give her just a little push on the gas." He explained.

Sam licked his lips and followed his brothers instructions. He went to give her gas and put a little more pressure down than he meant to and it rushed forward. Panicked, he looked down and and stepped on the one Dean said was the brake. The car came to a dead stop and they both were slammed forward. Dean only managed to catch himself by putting his hands out to stop himself from hitting the dash.

Dean was quick and put a hand out to stop Sam from bouncing his head on the wheel. Sam was breathing hard. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." He mumbled.

Dean looked over at him. "It's okay. Beginners bad luck. Better than me. I took out a fence." He replied making Sam laugh slightly.

"Don't worry about it. Practice makes perfect but seriously, no more practicing with my car. I would have to kill you if you so much as put a scratch on her.

Sam stared at him in disbelief. "Dean, its a car. Not a person."

"I don't care if it was Jennifer Lopez. This car is my baby. Gotta treat her with love."

Sam looked at him disgustingly. "Really? That just isn't right."

Dean full on laughed. "My car. My rules. Now go finish your stupid assignment, geek boy."

Sam glared at him and rushed to the porch. "Dean, thanks." He said and went inside.

Dean smiled and turned to his car. Sure he loved the car but if anything he loved his brother more. There wasn't a doubt that he would gladly let this car burn if it meant saving his little brother.

****••••••••••••••••Supernatural•••••••••••••••*****

Dean frowned at the memory. His hand remained on the car. He felt a different emotion that he couldn't quite grasp. He shook his head and walked away from the car.

He noticed the dried blood on the ground and his guess was that something was out here and Sam and Cas must have found it. He followed ahead and came to a cabin. The lights were on inside and he knew that they were in there along with some unwanted guests. It must have been the werewolves hide out.

He didn't wait for an invitation. Instead kicked the door in. The living room was empty. Walking further into the house, he heard movement behind him. He was quick to grab the blade in his jeans and turn just in time to see a women baring fangs and claws coming straight at him. "Don't think so."

He swung the blade, catching her on the arm. She backed up, anger radiating off her in waves as she stared at the man before her. Her eyes went wide with recognition. "Dean Winchester. Your suppose to be dead."

"Yeah, as you can see im alive and well otherwise I wouldn't be standing here thinking of ways to kill you."

Her eyes went together in confusion. "Your different."

"I'm the new and improved me." As to prove his point, he flashed his eyes black.

She backed away. Disbelief in her eyes. All she saw in those eyes were bloodlust. Dean was fast, to quick for her to realize what was happening as he stabbed her in the chest. The smile never leaving his face as he watched as she gaped and stared at him in fear. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her off. Her body hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

"No..."

It was soft but Dean heard it and he slowly turned around to face the grief stricken look of a young man. "Oh sorry. Was that your mom? My bad." He taunted.

Kyle looked at him. Vengeance already seeking into his bones. "You will pay for this." He promised.

Kyle turned and ran out the back door. Disappearing into the woods. Dean contemplating on going after the werewolf but decided to see where his true reasons for being here were at.

****••••••••••••••••••Supernatural••••••••••••••••****

Cas's head snapped up at the door opening. He wondered what they had planned for them. It couldn't be anything good but as the figure came down the stairs and into the light, he couldn't hold in the gasp at who was now standing before them. The person he thought they had lost. Who he was sure that had died. "Dean..."

Sam head came up at the angel's calling of his brother only to go pale because the one who stood before them was the one person Sam thought he would never see again and at that moment nothing mattered. He had his brother alive and standing right in front of him. However his shocked expression turned into one of pure fear when Dean turned his head towards him. Emerald green orbs that were suppose to be there were a solid black.

"Hey, Sammy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a wreck. Its been two years since his brothers body disappeared from the bunker. Both Sam and Cas still try to find him while doing other cases. When Sam is seriously injured and close to dying will Dean stop at nothing to still save him or is his inner demon worse than anyone thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of inspired to write this after watching an episode. I didn't like how Dean came so close to killing Sam. I just kind of wanted to make it right. To where Dean will kill his brother at least has the desire to but at the same time have something to remind him that Sam is his brother and that he still loves the kid. I hope it was worth reading so far! Thanx so much for taking the time to click on this story and reading it!

"Heya Sammy." Dean said with a smirk, finding the disbelief written on Sam's face quite amusing.

Sam stared at him. It was like he had got paralyzed and his limbs were unable to move. The thing standing in front of him looked like Dean. Even acted like his brother in the way he stood with his arms folded but the the black eyes staring at him was not his brother's.

Shock was quickly being turned into anger. "Get out of him. Demon!"

Dean raised his brow. "I assure you I'm worse than any average demon."

Cas, who had been silent till now, wore the same shocked expression as Sam had earlier. He listened to Dean, it. His eyes widened in realization at the demons words. "The mark. It brought you back but not as you were. Your a demon of your own without having to be possessed."

Dean turned towards him. His eyes went back to their emerald green. "Wow Cas. Lost all your mojo yet your still on top of things." He replied with an eye roll.

Sam felt his eyes sting. He hadn't saved Dean in the warehouse and even worse he pushed his brother away and was unable to keep Dean from taking the mark from Cain. How was he suppose to fix this?

"Aw Sammy don't look like that. I'm still Dean."

Sam opened his eyes. His brother was in front of him once again. His face was to close to his and his once again black eyes were staring into his with a kind of hatred that made Sam shake.

Dean smiled and pulled back. "I'm just new and improved."

Cas began trying to free himself while Dean was focused on Sam. Feeling around in his back pockets, he found the knife he had been carrying, thankful the werewolf had not thought to check him for weapons.

He flipped it open as silently has he could and though difficult started cutting through the dull rope binding him to the chair.

Dean's expression turned serious. "I told you to let me go, Sam."

All the anger vanished and was replaced with both confusion and guilt. "I'm sorry I wasn't there Dean. For the things I said. They weren't true! As far as the note goes, your my brother! I wont just let you go. I will save you!"

Before Dean would be touched by his brothers words but now that's all they were. Words. Discarded easily. "I don't want to be saved, Sam. I like what I am. Honestly I'm free of your constant whining and the need to always be rescued. After all ain't that what you wanted? I do remember the exact thing you said to me. So big brother ain't worth the extra effort? You would really leave me for dead wouldn't ya Sammy?"

Sam didn't stop the tears that were now rolling down his face. His brothers words stung but it wasn't like he didn't deserve them after what he had said to Dean. If anything Dean was right. He didn't know which hurt worse. The truth of Dean's words or the realization of how worthless he really seemed to be.

"That is enough Dean."

Dean turned away from Sam to face Cas who was now free from the chair. "Well took you long enough to undo those ropes. You ain't all hyped up on angel juice anymore are you Cas." He taunted.

Cas, ignoring Dean's statement, replied, "Sam did not mean anything he said to you and me and you both know that the two of you would die to keep the other alive. You have several times before. I am certain that has not changed."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "You really think so?" He challenged.

Sam listened to Cas and his brother exchange words. He wanted to agree with Cas but at the same time he knew his brother was still hanging on to what he said to him. Had he really hurt Dean that much?

He raised his head to look at the expression on Dean's face at Cas's words and he could already tell by the way his jaw was set that Cas pissed him off.

"I have watched out for him, ignoring my own needs and wants to make sure he was safe and for what? The loss of my mother? The fact that she would be alive if it weren't for the yellow eyed son of a bitch who killed her because he wanted Sam? Or how good ole' dad wouldn't have became obsessed with tracking the demon down even if it meant the cost was his life? All that happened because of Sam!"

Cas was staring at Dean with wide eyes. The things Dean had said was a physical blow he knew that would hurt Sam and he was right. Sam's head hung low but what scared Cas was how silent his friend became. He had been around the Winchesters for some time and it was easy to pick up on how they both reacted to situations.

He glared at Dean. He opened his mouth, ready to tell him just how wrong he was but it was quickly forgotten when a explosion echoed through the house and followed by it was flames coming through cracks on the ceiling. Cas stared at them in fear. His mind was a dozen questions. What had caused the engulfing flames? How was he and Sam suppose to get out of here but his attention went back on Dean who's posture didn't change. Instead he smiled and turned away. "I forgot. I got a date with a hot nurse."

"Wait! Dean!"

Cas watched as the older Winchester calmly walked to the top of the stairs and opened the door and walked out. Cas could see that the flames upstairs weren't so bad that they couldn't get out. At least not yet so he moved fast. His thoughts on the one single realization. That Dean was dead. Maybe not his body but the old Dean was gone. Leaving Sam to burn by the fire was proof of that.

He touched Sam's shoulders. "Sam! I will cut the ropes. We have to get out."

Same didn't even flinch. Just continued to look down at the floor. Lost for any words after hearing Dean's confession.

After Cas cut the ropes he got Sam to his feet. "Sam listen to me. Dean is a demon. You can't believe what he said. You know the real Dean would never say those things and if we don't get out now we wont be able to save your brother! Sam!"

Sam finally responded by looking at Cas. Understanding that he was right. If they burned with the building there would be no one to save his brother. "Your right, Cas. Thanks." He replied with a forced smile.

Though Cas didn't believe for a second that Sam believed him, it was enough to get him moving.

"Cas! The fire. There's no way we can get through now."

Cas stared at the door Dean had exited through. The flames had grew in a short amount of time and covered everything. He met Sam's gaze. Knowing exactly what he was thinking. There was no way out.

Sam backed up as the flames grew more fierce. More angry. The temperature was unbearable as it kept getting hotter. "Cas. What do we do?!"

"I don't..." Cas honestly didn't know.

Just as it looked like there was no chance of them getting out alive, Sam spotted something on the floor. Bending down, he noticed it was a hatch hidden under a rug. Only slightly visible. "Cas! Help me!" He demanded in a panicked voice.

Cas wasted no time helping Sam lift up the door. It was pitch black all except a little bit of light could be seen at the bottom. "That's a long way down." Cas noticed.

"Good things there's a ladder."

Cas was the first to climb down followed by Sam as he closed the hatch. Once they were at the bottom, the light was more brighter. That being because there was lantern's hanging alongside the wall as the path seemed to lead straight ahead. "Do we follow?"

Sam looked at him confusingly. "We don't have any where else to go Cas. We have to follow it."

"Right. Why do you think the werewolves have an underground passage." Cas asked.

"Why is it werewolves eat hearts? I don't know Cas! Maybe they have an altar or something."

Sam led first with Cas behind him. He noticed bones discarded along the side of the wall and pieces of clothing. He was starting to get a bad feeling about where it led to but it was pushed aside at the thought of his brother.

He willingly left him and Cas to die in that house. He was starting to wonder if they were anything left of the old Dean. The question only made saving Dean that more urgent. Sam was to lost in thought to notice Cas was talking.

"...door. I think we should go inside."

"What? Sorry Cas. I didn't hear you."

"There's a door up a head. I think we should go inside." He repeated.

Sam looked to where Cas was pointing. It was a large door with writing coating the sides. As they got closer Sam realized it was a style he didn't recognize. Him and Dean had taken on many werewolf cases but this was new. "Cas. Do you know what these markings are?"

Cas narrowed his eyes. "its in hieroglyphic writing. I am not sure of what kind but I can read what it says."

"what does it say?"

"For the path is narrow. Follow with caution. The beast awaits with hunger. As you draw near your fate has been sealed. Your blood will paint these walls." Cas read.

"Well that's cheery..." Sam mumbled.

The handle was shaped in a wolfs head. The threat didn't scare Sam. He had faced the most worst of Supernatural and something as little as a threat written on a rather huge door, probably over a thousand years ago, wouldn't make him turn tail and run.

"Sam. We will save him. There is a way."

Sam looked at him in confusion. "How?"

"You don't remember?"" Cas asked.

A took a minute for what Cas was saying to jog his memory. His eyes widened. "The trials. You think we can cure him? But Dean isn't possessed."

"No but your brother still has a demon coursing through him. He can be purified. You have to remember I was an angel of the lord."

Sam smiled. "Yea I know."

"My grace was returned but this time when it had disappeared it did not leave my body in a condition that was un-repairable." He replied.

Sam knoded and put his hand on the handle. "You ready? We got to find a way out of here."

"Yeah."

After slight hesitation, Sam blew out a breath and opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to thank you guys for the continued support!


End file.
